srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
GoLion Team
"Let's Go Team." GoLion was once an arrogant robot who, after defeating several beastmen, tried to challenge a goddess to battle, but failed. To teach him humility, the goddess separated him into five pieces in form of five lion robots that sailed through space and crashed landed on Altea to lay in wait for those who would one day reawaken him to fight evil once again. That day came when five people arrived on Altea, Akira Kogane, Isamu Kurogane, Hiroshi Suzuishi, Tsuyoshi Seido, and Takashi Shirogane. They succeeded in reviving Go-Lion to defend Althea from monsters from Galra. However, not long afterwards, Shirogane was killed by Honerva, forcing Fahra to take his place as pilot of the Blue Lion. =History of GoLion and Althea= 200 px|left|GoLion being attacked by the Galra EmpireCenturies ago, there was fierce warrior robot known only as GoLion, a creation of both technology and magic, boasted that no opponent could defeat him. Soon he wound up facing a winged goddess who was appalled by his arrogance, so to humble him, she had him split into five lion mecha, and due to being separated, lost his soul and he ended up on the planet Althea, waiting for the five who would find him. After the defeat of GoLion, the Galra Empire came and without anyone or thing to stop them, devastated Althea. With the complete devastation of Althea, the life that still remained on the planet slowly died as the atmosphere was pulled away form all of the attacks and damage to the ecosphere, leaving it a barren world, with the five lions hidden still on a dead world. About 250 years before the current date of NCA-118, and some 500 years after the destruction of Althea, some ships left Earth to attempt the first settlement in deep space, at the edge of the Solar System, near the dwarf planet Pluto. Once the settlers left Earth, the fifteen year travel would be long and hard and to conserve energy, those traveling to Pluto were put in suspended animation for the trip. Fifteen years later, the explores were woken up and they spent the next few months getting use to being a sleep for so long, and to read up on what had happened since they left Earth. What they got, were that they had not had any communication with Earth for the past 8 to 9 years, and so went with the last message they had received. Upon arriving at the location, they began to think and debate on what to do. The original mission was to set up a domed city on Pluto, but without any word from Earth, it is hard to say what had happened. Some suggested going to Makemake, a trans-Neptunian object (TNO), native to the location in a region of space beyond the Kuiper Belt known as the scattered disc. An agreement was reached, and two teams would be sent out, one to Pluto and one to Makemake. They would inspect the planet, take readings, return and a decision would be made. The teams were selected, and sent out; taking six months to reach the two planets, as a third option was to build a space colony between Pluto and Makemake, so the main force stayed at that location. Upon arriving on Makemake, the team began to search and make notes, spending a good six to nine months there, and when they returned to the main exploration group, reported their finding of what appeared to be buildings, and other features which suggest that life could have been on Makemake. The findings of Pluto reported what was already known and so the decision was made to go to Makemake. Spending a total of three additional years to travel, this gave the group the time to research more what was found and to pick a location for landing. Since the exploration ship was big enough to be a castle, they decided to use the ship as a base, and that it would land. As they begun to work, after finding more reports of buildings, they begun to build the dome to accommodate the colony and possibly expand it to cover more than just a single city. For the next 100 years, they worked on building a colony, named Althea, around the dwarf planet Makemake. After the expansion, where a total of five cities were built, all linked together, a war broke out and over the next 50 years, it lasted, until a truce came and a decision to have a monarchy was made. The exploration craft having been altered and built over the 150 years was now a castle and only a few knew of what it was, and that was when the links to the five vehicles that make GoLion was found. However, no one was told this, as information was slowly being found about who lived here and the planet before the arrival of the explorers. After 50 years of fighting, an agreement was made between those who now lived on Althea, the natives and those from the inner solar system. They all agreed to be ruled by a single person or family, and that was the ancestors of the current leader, Princess Fahra. It was a peaceful time, and the ruling family decided to give the information of GoLion to the people of Althea, and with the legend of GoLion becoming more known to people of Althea. However all of that changed the day when the Galra Empire returned. The Galra Empire were their to take over Althea, as they had already destroyed it once, and there was much fighting as the descendents of the early settlers form Earth were not fully prepared as there was not a war for as long as the oldest could remember. The Galra Empire was able to do massive damage to the GoLion Castle and the people of Althea were either captured as slaves, killed in fighting the armies of the Galra Empire or went into hiding in the hills. Even King Raimon took up arms against the Galra Empire and he too was killed leading his people into battle. As the fighting continued, GoLion was nowhere to be found, having been separated by a winged goddess. And without the protector of Althea, the forces of the Galra Empire were unstoppable. Five pilots were met by Colonel Hawkins of the UN, later to be known as the Earth Federation Alliance. He approached Akira Kogane, Isamu Kurogane, Hiroshi Suzuishi, Tsuyoshi Seido, and Takashi Shirogane with a mission that they would be best fitted to do. The UN had received a help call from a planet that was near Pluto, and after doing some history checking, found out that the planet was settled by humans who left for Earth almost 250 years ago. After recruiting the five pilots, Colonel Hawkins informed them of the planet Althea and Princess Fahra, in addition to the attackers known as the Galra Empire. Additionally, he told them that their mission was to go and find this GoLion, who has been lost to them for centuries, and to defend the planet from this Galra Empire. They were to be sent to the Planet Althea and help defend the planet from the Galra Empire and locate GoLion. The five of them left in a shuttle for the long trip and things were peaceful for the most part. However, things would change for the five. Their ship was captured by a battle cruiser from the Galra Empire, ruled by the despotic tyrant Emperor Daibazar whose main aide was a witch named Honerva. The five youths managed to escape in a stolen ship to Althea. While making their way to the ruins of an ancient castle, they met the beautiful Princess Fahra and her military advisor, Raible, who sought their help in reviving GoLion to defend Althea from monsters from Galra. They succeeded in doing so; GoLion gains a soul after being reawakened by the five pilots who use GoLion to protect the universe from Emperor Daibazaal's evil. However, not long afterwards, Shirogane was killed by Honerva, forcing Fahra to take his place as pilot of the Blue Lion. However, Daibazar's son, Crown Prince Sincline, who's every bit as cruel as his father, shows up to battle the Go Lion team and he makes a move that no ne expected, instead of attacking Althea, he would attack the Earth. Upon learning that the Galra Empire was on their way to Earth, the GoLion team left Althea with the five lions and made their way to Earth to help defend the Earth from the Galra Empire and any one else. Princess Fahra would send word to her people about this and the Castle of Lions as it was now known as would arrive to help them. =History of the GoLion Pilots= 'Akira "Chīfu" Kogane' Akira Kogane was born in Hong Kong to a Japanese father and a Chinese mother, Akira Kogane moved with his family to the US when he was three years old. At age six Akira's father began training him in kung fu, and continued for six more years; then, tragically, not long after Akira's twelfth birthday, both his parents died in an accident. Moving in with an aunt and uncle, Akira coped with his loss by plunging himself more deeply into martial arts training, expanding from kung fu to Tai Chi, jujitsu, aikido, and every other discipline for which he could find a teacher. Unsure of his future, at age eighteen Akira enlisted in the United States Marine Corps; he soon came to love the perfect discipline and order the Corps offered him, and spent several years as a field reconnaissance specialist, earning several commendations in the process. When he was 24 Akira met a young woman named Beverly Hagel while on furlough in New York City; shortly thereafter he transferred out of his recon assignment to a permanent position at a base near where Beverly worked, and within three months Keith asked her to marry him Seven weeks before their wedding date, Beverly was killed in an airplane accident. Since then, Akira has been on a kind of numbed autopilot, working an administrative job during the day and teaching martial arts in the evenings, waiting for his life to take shape and make sense again. It begins to when he receives a visit from Colonel Hawkins. A quiet individual who spends much of his time pondering his decisions, thinking up new strategies, and just being a leader. He also has this hobby of reading a lot of books. He can often be found doing so either in the pilot's lounge or in his room. He wears a red uniform and pilots the Black Lion and forms the bulk of the King of the Beasts GoLion. 'Isamu "Otenkiya" Kurogane' Isamu Kurogane was a reckless and overconfident since before he learned how to walk, Lance McClain grew to adolescence the very picture of a rakish daredevil. Part of his risk-taking nature developed out of growing up extremely poor in a tiny town in the middle of Nebraska; Lance and his friends had little choice but to create their own entertainment, so they constructed obstacle courses for their dirt-bikes and skateboards, devised ways to bungee- jump from the tops of grain elevators, and eventually graduated to drag-racing their cars on public roads. Lace was a below average student, not because he was mentally lacking, but because he found himself intensely bored by school; couple that with several narrowly-avoided brushes with the law, and Lance seemed primed to become the poster child for a delinquent youth. Then he won a radio contest, received a gift certificate for ten free flying lessons, and changed his life forever. Lance's natural talent for flight proved to be so impressive that the instructor contacted a friend of his at the US Navy's Top Gun flight school; and as soon as Lance turned eighteen, he left Nebraska, joined the Navy and never looked back. Flying became Lance's obsession; no other pilot could touch him, and his cockiness swiftly got out of control. Not until one of his show-boating stunts brought down the wrath of a vindictive Senator did Lance realize he'd gone too far...and by the time he began reflecting on the need for some sanity in his life, he was sitting in a military prison. Lance had served three months of his five-year sentence when Colonel Hawkins came to visit him. Isamu wears a blue uniform and pilots the Red Lion, forming the right arm of GoLion. 'Hiroshi "Chibi" Suzuishi' Hiroshi "Chibi" Suzuishi is in many ways the stereotypical "smart kid," Hiroshi Suzuishi or Chibi as he was called faced the same problems growing up as most gifted young people: no one understood him, he couldn't relate to children his own age and was smarter than most adults, and had no idea where he was going to fit in. All these were heightened and compounded, though, by the fact that Hiroshi Suzuishi was an orphan, abandoned near a convent near Denver, Colorado when he was six weeks old. Unlike Tsuyoshi Seido, though, Chibi had no safety zone of physical size to protect him; in fact, by thirteen he was noticeably undersized for a boy his age, and he's only grown a quarter of an inch since then. Chibi might have stayed in the orphanage until legal maturity, but his scores on a state-mandated IQ test caught the eye of recruiters for the New West Point military academy, who yanked Chibi out of his old life and set him up with a new one - one in which his awe-inspiring understanding of computer systems could be put to good use. Chibi, however, unhappily found his career at NWP to be even harder than life at the orphanage; now other students felt actively threatened by his obviously superior intellect, rather than simply failing to understand him. Chibi became a target for regular hazing and physical abuse, and had no hesitation whatsoever in taking the offer extended by Colonel Hawkins. Hiroshi wears a green uniform and pilots the Green Lion, forming the left arm of GoLion. 'Tsuyoshi "Mukōkki" Seido' Tsuyoshi Seido was born in Tokyo to an American father and a Japanese mother, Tsuyoshi Seido was actually the smallest of the five Garrett boys; his brothers called him "Tsuyoshi" out of a sense of irony. While his brothers all pursued interests taking advantage of their obvious physical prowess - ranging from professional football player to Sumo wrestler - Tsuyoshi discovered early on that he had an amazing knack for all things mechanical. What he did not have a knack got, though, was getting along with other people. More embarrassed by his size than emboldened by his mind, Tsuyoshi with drew from the social scene, preferring to spend time in his garage workshop, disassembling and then rebuilding any device he could get his hands on (usually improving the mechanism's efficiency in the process). When his family relocated to Tennessee, the thirteen-year-old Tsuyoshi barely noticed. It was just a different garage for him. When his family hit a rough spot financially, Tsuyoshi decided to put himself through college on the GI bill; however, after graduating with a Master's in engineering, Tsuyoshi discovered that the equipment he most enjoyed working on was military in nature, so he decided to make a career out of the Army. Despite his successes in the world of engineering, however, Tsuyoshi was still unable to perfect any of the social graces; the best he could do was to earn a reputation for being someone with whom it was unwise to mess. He seemed content to maintain that status quo too, until he was approached by Colonel Hawkins to join a team of outcasts. Tsuyoshi wears a yellow-gold uniform and pilots the Yellow Lion, forming the left leg of GoLion. 'Princess Fahra' Princess Fahra is the daughter of King Raimon and the current ruler of the Kingdom of Althea including the planet Althea. After her father was killed fifteen years earlier when he went forth against Emperor Daibazaal and his Galra forces, Fahra was kept safe within the Castle of Lions. Since then, Fahra has been hiding in the catacombs, out of sight of the Galra Empire and looking for help to defeat them. Her only comfort, are the mice she has befriended, and can understand them, and the spirit of her father, who is buried in a royal tomb located right underneath the castle. When the five traveler form the Earth arrive, Fahra with the help of Raible, Fahla's royal adviser and Hys, Fahla's over-protective caregiver, help them find the five lions that form GoLion. With the revival of GoLion, Althea is saved and protected from the Galra Empire, However things change and Fahra has to be more involved than before. Shirogane, the pilot of the Blue Lion is killed, and Fahra, with arguing form Hys becomes the new pilot of the Blue Lion. As the battle with Galra continued, Fahra has became an experienced pilot, thanks to the pilots of GoLion, and she has feelings for Akira, although they have not been announced. Fahra wears a pink uniform, and pilots the Blue Lion, forming the right leg of GoLion. =Personality Traits= As a team, the five interact usually in a good way, but there are still times where they will butt heads, especially between Akira and Isamu. Isamu is always cracking jokes and teasing others whenever he gets the chance. He is the only one in the group who has the guts to contest any of Akira's commands, and at times, he'll seem very hotheaded and will disobey Akira's orders, mainly since he does not like to follow orders, and this always sets Akira off. Whereas, Akira is a high-tempered young man, who is very passionate about what he believes, to the point he comes across as the typical handsome brooding fellow. He thinks of strategies, and is seen reading or fighting with team members when they disagree with him, and he can be at times too gung-ho on wanting his orders followed. The personalities of Hiroshi and Isamu are one where they get along extremely well, since they have had some of similar experiences, but for different reasons, where Isamu had a way to escape, Hiroshi did not have a way to escape. Since Hiroshi is the youngest and the one who resembles a child more than the others, and he graduated from the academy at a young age, and his specialty is science, like most super-robot geniuses. Like the others, he is well-trained in martial arts, and uses his size and is the faster and more agile member of the team, using his agility to his advantage. Hiroshi is not afraid to speak his mind, especially to the villains. Sometimes, he still feels out of the loop with the others, but he has become friends with the five members of the GoLion team, and they treat him better than the life he had before. Hiroshi and Tsuyoshi are probably the two who get along well out of the team. With Hiroshi feeling as an outcast, which Tsuyoshi is at times due to his knowledge of engineering? This is another thing that the two, Hiroshi and Tsuyoshi, have that they get along so well. Since Hiroshi is a super-robot genius, Tsuyoshi is a master with engineering, and Tsuyoshi helps Hiroshi in adjusting to things, since he is different compared to Akira and Isamu. Tsuyoshi and Princess Fahra are two people who are similar, just like how Tsuyoshi and Hiroshi are. Only difference between the two is the fact that Fahra is a princess. Moreover, Fahra is a very gentle and kind lady, who has a soft heart towards not only children but families in general, just like Tsuyoshi who may look tough and mean, but he has a soft heart; especially when it comes to children. Moreover, he is never late for a meal. Though his friends tease him about his appetite, most of Tsuyoshi's bulk is muscle. Tsuyoshi is able to get along with Fahra, due to this and they seem to have a close friendship, and both are willing to help each other out. All of the pilots help Fahra out, since she is new to what they do with GoLion, and she is sometimes treated as not knowing what to do and inexperienced. Especially, since she is the ruler of the Kingdom of Althea (as well as the entire planet, for the most part). She is a bit naïve, especially with matters of romance; however, she is a strong-willed woman, and will help out no matter what the cost will be. =Talents & Abilities of GoLion= GoLion has the ability to combine from five lions into a 60 meter tall super robot. Additionally, each of the five lions have unique abilities. The Red Lion, powered by the element of fire, has an attack that is a column of flame form its mouth, and has the able to travel into hot environments, such as where it ‘sleeps,’ the inside of a volcano. The Blue Lion, powered by the element of water, has an attack that is column of water from its mouth, and has the ability to travel into wet and cold environments, such as where it 'sleeps,' at the bottom of a Lake. The Green Lion, powered by the element of life, has an attack that is a column of wind from its mouth, and has the ability to travel into heavily wooded areas, such as where it 'sleeps,' inside of a tree within a forest. The Yellow Lion, powered by the element of earth, has an attack that is a column of hot sand from its mouth, and is able to travel to hot and arid environments, such as where it 'sleeps,' within a sand dune in the middle of a desert. Lastly, the Black Lion, powered by the element of air, has an attack that involves a ray that is shot from its chest. The Black Lion 'sleeps' as a statue in front of the Castle of Lions on the Colony of Althea, in orbit around the dwarf planet of Makemake. =Talents & Abilities of the GoLion Pilots= 'Akira "Chīfu" Kogane' * Ex-United States Marine Corps * Martial Arts training (Kung Fu, Tai Chi, Jujjitsu, Aikido, Karate to name a few) * Field Reconnaissance Specialist * Teaches Martial Arts at night * Japanese Father, Chinese Mother * Loves perfect discipline and order * Natural born leader 'Isamu "Otenkiya" Kurogane' * Reckless * Overconfident * High-tempered * Smart-Ass Jokester * Ex-Navy * Daredevil * Show-boating * Natural talent for piloting * Martial Arts Training 'Hiroshi "Chibi" Suzuishi' * Former military (New West Point military academy) * Superior intellect * Awe-inspiring understanding of computer systems * Scientific Genius * Martial Arts Training 'Tsuyoshi "Mukōkki" Seido' * Soft heart * Amazing knack for things mechanical * Big eater * Never late for a meal * Master's Degree in Engineering * Ex-Military * Loves to Cook * Martial Arts Training 'Princess Fahra' * Royalty * Strong-willed * Naïve (in matters of romance) * Caring * Manners * Martial Arts Training =Recent Events= * Fought an alien force (Gorrath) and was able to stop them. * Fought the OU in South America. * Tsuyoshi Seido repaired all fo the kitchen equipment in the Rec Room of Langley base. =Additional Pictures= 200 px|left|Akira inside the cockpit of the Black Lion 200 px|GoLion in space above Earth 200 px|Princess Fahra, Akira and Iasmu 200 px|GoLion and its pilots GoLion Sprite from Super Robot Taisen W DS Game =Logs= |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category: King of Beasts GoLion Category:Alpha Numbers